Them
by Kate Shephard
Summary: Authors note
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing. Ionly wish I owned this stuff.

* * *

"Kate? Are you still with me?" His voice came as a whisper through the darkness. He heard her make a small noise, signaling that she was. Where were they? Jack wasn't sure. It was dark and cold. And not just chilly. It was freezing. He felt a cold hard wall behind him, and he didn't dare move away from it. The only warmth he felt was Kate leaning against him. He felt the warmth of her body and the warmth of her blood. He held his crumpled up shirt against her head in the spot that they had hit her.

Pain. That was all Kate was focused on. Not the darkness, or the cold, or even Jack. She heard his voice every few moments asking if she was okay, and she even answer him slightly, but she didn't really realize it. Her face was stained with dry tears and one side of it with wet blood and she knew now how violent these people could be.

The door suddenly opened and light filled the room, making their eyes clamp shut. "Oh don't be such babies." a man with a gruff voice said. Two men came in and yanked the two prisoners to their feet. "Here's the deal." the first man said. We're gonna treat you decently. We'll fix you up, feed you, and let you stay somewhere other than this cell. But in return you're gonna have to answer a few questions for us."

"And if we don't?" Jack tried, squinting his eyes to see through the bright light.

The first man snapped his fingers, and the man who was holding Kate slammed her against the wall. Her knees gave out and he let her crumble to the floor.

"/That's/ what happens if you don't." The first man warned.

Kate stared at the floor, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel Jack watching her, but she was too ashamed to look up at him. The man yanked her to her feet again and a rush of dizziness and nausea swept over her. She hiccupped and bent over slightly.

"I swear, if you get sick, I'll slam you against the wall again." The man holding her threatened.

Kate closed her eyes tightly and with a disgusted look swallowed it back down. It made her feel even sicker, but she tried to ignore the feeling.

Jack watched her, feeling sorry for her. The man's grip on him tightened and both he and Kate were pulled out of the room. There was a long white empty hall in front of them and they began to head down it. Trying not to be noticed, he reached over and took hold of Kate's hand.

She glanced at him, then back at the ground, then instead of pulling away, Kate gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It hurts." she mouth silently, looking at him again, fresh tears on her facing.

"You'll be okay." Jack mouth back. They were pulled apart and dragged into different rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

The man who was with Jack shoved him down in a chair. "Move and you'll be sorry." he informed him, walking over to a few drawers and cupboards. He opened them and pulled out some needles. He looked them over, then picked up one.

"What is that?" Jack asked, curiously as he looked at the needle which was filled with a blue liquid that was almost glowing.

"Shut up!" The man snapped, going over to him. He jammed the needle in Jack's arm with one quick motion.

Jack flinched, but by the time he pulled away the medicine was already injected into him.

"It will keep you from getting sick." The man muttered, not even wanting to tell him. "We have things down here. Dangerous things. So you'd better listen unless you want to end up dead."

Jack frowned with a slight roll of his eyes. He was yanked up out of his chair, and pulled into a room with a bed.

"Stay here!" The man instructed. He slammed the door.

* * *

Kate was shoved into a room. The man didn't even care if she missed the chair. He shoved her so hard that she flipped it and landed on the ground. He called her a name and yanked her back up again. "What's your name!" he asked her harshly.

Kate looked at him for a moment. "Kate." she managed to get out.

The man nodded. He jammed a needle in her arm, then pulled her out of the room, slamming her against the wall when she tried to get away. She followed calmly after that. She was shoved in the room with Jack, and that was that.

* * *

Kate fell to her hands and knees once she was shoved it. Not even glancing at Jack, she scooted slightly closer to the nearest corner.

Jack was at her side as soon as the man had left. "Kate?" he asked, trying to get her attention. He sighed when she didn't answer him. He moved her hair slightly so he could see the bruise on the side of her head from where it had hit the wall.

Kate frowned and pulled away, not wanting to be touched, even if it was Jack. She crossed her arms tightly and leaned forward, closing her eyes.

Jack ignored that she'd pulled away. "Just let me look at it." he said, moving her hair again. He ran his fingers lightly over the bruise and she flinched, shaking slightly. "Okay." he said, moving his hand away and putting it on a different spot, still looking. "Kate?" he asked. "Talk to me." he told her. "Do you feel dizzy?" He got no answer. "Kate?" he repeated.

Letting out a small noise, Kate passed out, falling against him.

Jack quickly gathered her in his arms. He hated these people already. As gently as possible, her lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, lying her down on it. He walked over to the door and tried to handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He opened it slightly, but was pushed back in.

A man followed him in the room. "What do you think you're doing!" he whispered frantically. "You can't just open the door and wonder around!" He glanced around the room. "Now what do you need?"

Jack seemed surprised at how much nicer this man seemed than the rest. He decided to take advantage of it. "I need water, an icepack, a bucket, warmer clothes, and a blanket."

The man frowned. "I...I can't just bring you those things!" he whispered.

"Unless you want that women over there to die, you'll bring me those things." Jack warned.

The man frowned. "Fine." he whispered. "But if you tell…I swear…" His voice trailed off and he left the room.


	3. Flashback

I've had brand new inspiration that I love, and think you all will love. I'm going to make this a flashback chapter, because I'm going to bring in some new characters. I must also thank some people for their help.

Erin and Hollywood and the book Signs of Life….

Now. I must tell you a few things. This is a future fiction. J/K are together. They have a one week old daughter. But from the looks of things they aren't together. You'll find out why later.

C/C are also together. Aaron is one going one two quite soon. They are also expecting a baby.

Sawyer has found someone else. That would be Jessie. She doesn't seem quite nice in the next few chapters, but she really is a nice person.

And then there's Jayla. She's ten and her mother is nowhere to be found, neither is her father. Sawyer just happened to be teasing her one day and she got attached to him. Now he wouldn't give her up for the world. Very un-Sawyer like, I know, but it will all fit in.

* * *

"_Do you ever sleep?" Kate whispered through the darkness at the crying baby. She leaned back against the cave wall, rocking her gently, occasionally glancing at Jack who was leaning against the wall across the cave. She shut her eyes, though it was impossible to fall asleep with the baby. A week old, which meant an absolutely sleepless week. She and Jack were constantly awake. They couldn't even take turns, because either the baby kept them up or they were worried about her. Kate passed her to Jack, her arms beginning to fall asleep from holding her._

_Jack sighed and looked down at the little girl. "Hey, Jayden." he whispered. "It's okay…" He slid his finger in her tiny hand and she looked up at him, her cries reducing to small whimpers. She yawned widely and looked around the cave._

"_Just don't move." Kate whispered to him. She glanced outside to see the sun coming up and groaned slightly. "At least Claire and Charlie volunteered to watch her for awhile we get some sleep." she said, not being able to wait._

_They sat there almost silently until the sun was all the way up and it was safe to venture to the beach. The walk was tiring and they had to keep switching Jayden back and forth the whole way there. Who knew how much trouble little girls could be? Finally getting there, they noticed Charlie and Claire still fast asleep. Hearing yelling across the beach, Kate shrugged and started towards it. "Hey." she said, noticing Jessie outside Sawyer's tent with her nose buried in a book._

_The blonde looked up with a smile. "Hey." she said back. She put the book down on her lap and pulled her hair into a messy bun, taking off a pair or goldish colored reading glasses and putting them back in their case._

_Jack glanced over at Sawyer yelled at Jayla and the little girl pretty much ignoring him. "What's going on with them two?" he asked with a smirk. Their fights were always interesting because Jayla usually seemed to win. _

_Jessie grinned. "He's yelling at her, trying to figure out where she hid this book." she said, lifting the book she had been reading up slightly. "He never even thinks to accuse me of doing it…."_

_Kate laughed and walked over to them, leaning against part of the tent and watching them._

"_Why can't you just give it back!" Sawyer asked with a growl._

"_Cause I don't have your damn book." The ten year old said, poking at a bug as she lie on her belly on the sand. The front of her pink shirt and her blue jeans were completely covered with sand already._

_With a glare, Sawyer stepped on the bug. "Now tell me where my book is." he said._

_Jayla stood with a frown and brushed the sand off of herself. "I…don't…have…your…damn…book." she repeated slowly._

"_Watch your mouth." Jessie called to her._

_Jayla rolled her sparkling green eyes. Her eyes were very bright, a bit spooky when you first saw them. Her pitch black hair made them even brighter. Her five year old brother, Mitchell, looked just like her. He was back at their house though, not having come on the plane._

_Sawyer frowned. "I hate women." he muttered under his breath. "Ain't you gonna go get me some breakfast, Sweet cheeks?" he asked Jessie, turning to look at her._

_Jessie rolled her eyes. "I'll get you fruit…" she said. "But you're not crippled…You want anything else, then you'll get it yourself…" She stood and walked by him. "Here's your book, Sawyer." she said with a smirk, placing it in his hands, then went quickly to find fruit._

_Sawyer glared at her, then glanced at Jayla._

"_Told ya I didn't have it." Jayla said with a grin. "Do I get an apology now?"_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "You wish." he told her._

_Jayla frowned and rolled her eyes. She turned and ran after Jessie, wanting to help._

_Kate laughed slightly and looked at the sand._

"_There a reason you're here, Freckles?" Sawyer asked._

_Kate shook her head. "No reason." she said with a smirk. She grinned as she watched him storm past her and go into his tent. She turned back to Jack and they headed over to Charlie and Claire's tent like they hadn't even been at Sawyer's. Seeing they were finally awake, they thanked them and handed Jayden to Claire._

_It was on the way back to the caves it happened. Everything went dark. A orange light in the shape of a lightning bolt, darted back and forth across the sky. They both felt a needle prick them, and they fell asleep. That was all they could remember._


	4. Chapter 3

A little while later, the man walked back in the room with what Jack had asked for. "You better teach her to behave." he said, glancing at Kate, who was just coming around. "Next time it'll be a whole lot worse."

"A whole lot worse?" Jack asked, looking up at him. "What will they do? Beat her with a bat?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "They got a chair." he said. "It'll send electric shocks through ya." He shuddered. "Won't be enough to kill, but enough to make you wish they'd just killed ya."

Jack frowned at him. "Are you even supposed to be telling us this stuff?" he asked him.

The man shook his head. "No." he told him. "And that's why I'm going to stop doing it now." He looked around. "The process starts tomorrow…You best get some sleep tonight."

"Sleep?" Jack asked. "She probably has a concussion…" he said, looking at Kate. "She can't sleep…and I'm not going to sleep if she can't."

"Well then you're in for a tiring day tomorrow, Mate." The man said. "You and your friends that is."

Jack frowned. "Our friends?" he asked.

The man nodded. "There's seven more of ya here…didn't ya know that?" he asked.

"No…I didn't." Jack said. "Which of us are here?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know their names." The man said with a shrug. "A few adults…a kid…a toddler…a baby…That's all I know."

"Is the baby a girl?" Jack asked. "About a week old?"

"Sounds right to me." The man said. "She yours?"

Jack frowned, not wanting to tell him incase they did anything to her, but nodded anyway. "Yeah. She's ours." he said. "And don't you dare touch her." he warned.

"Don't worry, Mate." the man said. "We don't touch the children…It's in our handbook that they have to be fifteen before we can hurt them for doing wrong."

"You have a handbook?" Jack asked. "Who are you people?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you that." The man said. "I gotta be going…I have work to do."

Jack sighed. It had been a tiring night. Kate had finally woken up, but her head hurt her so bad it had been a night of non-stop crying and vomiting. He'd managed to get the people to give her some medicine, because they just wanted her to shut up, and the two eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The seven other people had been transferred into the room while Jack and Kate were sleeping, and they woke to a room filled with their friends.

"Damn this room is crowded." Were the first words out of Sawyer's mouth as he woke up and looked around.

"Probably because you take up the whole damn floor." Jayla informed him.

"Well we can see she's been spending to much time with you, Sawyer." Kate mumbled groggily. "The kid sure has a mouth on her."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Ain't my fault she can't go two sentences without swearing."

"Yes, it is." Jayla told him with a smile.

Sawyer was about to say something, but the door opened and an annoyed looking man stood in the door way. "Breakfast time." he muttered, turning and beginning to walk.

Claire handed Jayden to Kate, who happily hugged her, then headed after him with Charlie and Aaron. Jayla, Jessie, and Sawyer were next to follow. Kate, Jack, and Jayden were last. Kate dizzily leaned against Jack, trying to stay upright and walk at the same time. He'd offered to carry her, but she told him she could get there herself.

"You think they'll give us food or nasty stuff?" Jayla asked anyone who would answer.

"Probably nasty stuff." Kate said with a frown.

"Thanks for being optimistic." Jayla said sarcastically.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The man stopped at a dead end. He knocked on the wall on a few different places and it opened. The cafeteria wasn't all that nice. It was a grey room with broken tables and chairs. A food line where a few ladies were lined up to serve them. This was definitely not where the people that worked there ate. It smelled horrible, and the food was just as grey as the room.

Kate ignored that her stomach was begging for food. This stuff looked and smelled horrible. She made a face and leaned against Jack some more.

Charlie looked at the place in disgust, frowning at a cockroach that crawled across the floor beside him.

Jessie frowned also and stayed behind Sawyer.

"If you don't eat." The man said. "I will make you eat."

Sawyer spoke up. "Like hell you'll make me eat." he said, having had enough.

"Shut up, Sawyer." Jack told him with a glare.

"Both of you shut up!" The man snapped at them. "You just used your only warning..." He glared at them all. "Be happy we're giving you food...We could just let you starve! And shut that damn brat up!" he finished, glaring at Kate and the crying baby.

Kate nodded quickly and began trying to make Jayden stop crying.

Charlie frowned and stayed quiet. Great. Sawyer just had to be Sawyer and use their only warning.

Jessie glared at him. She wanted to ask him why he did that, but didn't want to talk.

**  
**Jack also tried to help calm her, frowning at sawyer.

Sawyer glared at the man then looked at the kids, grabbing a bowl, keeping his mouth shut.

Charlie also began trying to calm Aaron down. Jayden had a big enough mouth, they didn't need Aaron crying too.

Kate gently handed Jayden to Jack. _Give her your finger_ she mouthed. That always seemed to make her stop.

Jack placed his finger in Jayden's little hand hopefully. Thankfully, the baby stopped crying and looked up at him with a yawn.

They all sat in a circle, poking at the food.

"If you don't smell it…and you let it slid right past your taste buds…It's sort of bearable." Kate muttered, trying not to gag.

They all ate quickly; Claire and Jayla rushing to throw the food back up.

The man, who was writing in a notebook, stood. "Come on." he said, knocking on the wall again and heading out. "You have reaction tests today."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just like all the last chapters, I still own nothing.

* * *

The test they had to take was pretty simple. Nothing like they would have expected. One at the time they were put in a dark room and were given no instructions. In the room lied a camera that could see them. There was a beeping noise and it was simply to see how jumpy they were when they heard it after several moments of silence. Kate stayed back to go last, frowning when it was her turn.

There wasn't much to be seen in the room, even if it would have been light. She could feel the cold cement floor under her, and she didn't dare move away from the cold wall that was behind her. The smallest of lights could be seen under the crack of a door, but it looked almost like it avoided coming into the room, unfortunately. She couldn't hear anything.

Realizing she had a voice, and it probably wouldn't hurt to see if she could get a few things answered, she cleared her throat. "Is anybody else in here?" she asked. Her voice sounded much more quiet than she wanted it to, so she tried again. "Hello?" That was a bit better. Sounded more like herself at least.

She looked around, not really sure what was going on, quickly freezing when she saw something in the corner, her eyes going wide.

The creature stared into the darkness. The figure was dark, its features indistinct but disturbing. Malevolent eyes, black pools of hate, glared from its shadowy face. It wasn't moving, but its attitude was threatening, like a snake coiled and ready to attack. Just behind the monstrous thing, other, similar creatures lurked, half-visible and ominous, quite still, but poised to continue their horrible advance. And behind them weird, indecipherable symbols floated mysteriously. The signs looked like some strange language, impossible to translate.

One of them began to move closer to her and she began to back up, slowly pressing herself into the corner. "What are you?" she whispered, not really expecting an answer. She got one though, just not from the creature.

"_Stay away from it, Katie…It's dangerous. It'll kill you."_

Kate froze, her eyes going even wider. No. It couldn't be. "Tom?" she asked, having problems just saying his name.

"_Katie, you gotta get out of this place…You're the only one who can do it…You need to get yourself and your friends out of this place."_

"I…I don't know how!" Kate cried, trying desperately to look around and see him. The creature continued to move closer to her, what looked like a knife floating beside it. "TOM!" she screamed. The knife got close to her arm, just enough to make a mark when she began to scream over and over at the top of her lungs.

Jack turned when he heard her screaming. "What's going on!" he asked trying desperately to get the door open. "What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything." The man said. "Only the same stuff I did to you all…"

"Just unlock the door!" Jack said.

"Shut her up so we can get on with the test." The man said, opening the door and shoving him in.

Light filled the room and the creatures slipped into a dark corner, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

"Kate!" Jack said, running over to her quickly. "Are you ok?" he asked, trying to calm her.

"Don't shut it!" Kate screamed, but the door slammed, leaving them in the pitch black. It had been dark and it was hard to seewherethe things had gone. She grabbed Jack's arm, taking in noisy breaths in-between every few times she sobbed.

Jack looked over at the door and frowned. he looked back at Kate in the darkness, hugging her to him tightly. "It's ok." He said, rubbing her back.

Kate pulled back away from him, going back to the corner she'd been in. "It's somewhere over there!" she shrieked.

"Kate calm down." Jack said pleadingly, walking over to the corner she'd retreated into and grabbing onto her again "Just, calm down ok?"

"Calm down! I'm going crazy!" Kate yelled. "A big cloud of black smoke just tried to kill me while Tom was there! Calm down!"

"Hey hey hey." Jack said, hugging her tightly against him. "Yes calm down your going to hurt yourself if you keep screaming like that."

Kate struggled to get away from him, needing space to breath. The door was practically touching the ground and there weren't any windows so it wasn't exactly easy to breath. "Make it go away!" she screeched. "It tried to kill me and Tom was right there!"

Jack grabbed her arm. "Kate, stop it." He said, trying to see her in the darkness. He grabbed her other arm, not tightly, just so she couldn't run from him. "Listen to me, ok? Just, listen. You're ok now. I'm here with you."

Out of pure instinct she fought harder to get away, freezing when a dim light flicked on. She stared past him in horror as three more of the creatures hovered in the corner on the other side of the room, dark pools of hate that must have been their eyes staring at the two of them.. She tried to scream some more, but nothing came out but sobs.

Jack turned and followed her gaze to the far corner, freezing. He turned back to Kate and pushed her into the corner behind them, standing in front of her, facing them.

_"Katie, you're a little old to be throwing tantrums, don't you think?"_

Kate sunk to the floor as his voice filled her ears. "Make them go away..." she whispered in-between cries.

_"You did this to yourself, Katie...I can't do anything about it...You have to fix it yourself."_

_  
_"Tom, I'm not kidding!" Kate screamed.

_"Neither am I..." _With that the room was empty once more.

Jack looked around the room when the figures vanished then looked back behind him at Kate. He got down next to her, holding her close to him silently.

Kate didn't move. Her eyes were still glued to the spot the creatures and Tom's voice had been.

Jack sat down completely on the ground and moved her onto his lap, hugging her tightly. He still didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say after that. He wanted her out of the dark room, or he wanted a bright light installed.

The lights went out and Kate moved closer to him, holding onto his shirt.

_"A little old to be afraid of the dark too, Katie..."_

_  
_"You're scaring me!" Kate screamed, beginning to rock herself.

_"I'm sorry, Katie..." _His voice went silent after that.

Jack ,looked down at her. "Shh." He said gently, rocking her. "Calm your breathing down Kate." He said.

Kate grabbed onto his shirt with her other hand too.

His voice spoke up again. _"Katie, you're over-reacting."_

_  
_The voice sounded close and Kate jumped with a yelp. "Why are you being like this!" she cried.

_"I can't help it...I need to make you listen."_

_  
_Kate rocked a bit more forcefully, trying to block him out. He was supposed to love her...and miss her...not torture her.

Jack looked around with a frown, trying his best to calm Kate down and understand at the same time, seeing as he couldn't hear Tom's voice.

"Leave me alone for right now!" Kate cried, her voice beginning to get raspy.

_"Katie, the last time you said that was when we were five and I pushed you off the slide...Just like then, you don't mean it..."_

_  
_"I do mean it!" Kate yelled.

Jack was still looking around, worried of what was going on, wondering if Kate thought that Tom was there in the room.

_"If you'd only stop being afraid of simple things...You're stronger than that, Katie."_

_  
_Kate didn't answer him this time. She buried her face in Jack's shirt, trying to calm the crying.

_"It's not that hard to calm yourself down, Katie."_

_  
_"I know, okay!" Kate yelled. "You're upsetting me more!"

_"I'm sorry, Katie..."_ The voice fell silent again.

Jack placed his hand on the back of her head. He wasn't dumb enough to try to tell her it would be ok again, maybe he could get the man to take them back now. "Hey." He called out, wondering if he would hear.

_"Tell him he's not going to hear him."_

"He...He says...he's not...going to hear you..." Kate sobbed, clinging to him as tightly as possible.

_"That your boyfriend, Katie?"_

_  
_"My husband..." Kate replied.

_"Do you love him?"_

_  
_"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't!" Kate yelled.

_"Do you love him more than you love me."_

_  
_Kate paused. "I don't know!" she cried.

_"You do know."_

_  
_"No, I don't!" Kate cried.

_"You're never going to get out of here like that."_

_  
_"Go away...Please..." Kate cried.

"Kate, what is going one?" Jack asked, trying to pry her off of him so he could look at her.

"_They're going to kill you if you don't watch out, Katie."_

Kate couldn't take it anymore. She blacked out, her body falling limp against Jack's, though it still shook in fear.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "Let us out of here!" But the door never opened and footsteps could be heard leading away from it.


	6. Chapter 5

I was going to make another scary chapter, but Kate's been through enough. Here's a sweet one.

Song: Sailing by NSYNC.

* * *

Jack stared blankly into the darkness as he'd been doing for who knew how long now. Kate was still collapsed against him, though he did nothing to wake her. She was still breathing and that was all the mattered right now. He didn't want her to wake up again and have to deal with all that she'd just been though all over again. What had she been through? He's seen the clouds of black smoke in the corner, but how had she been talking to Tom? He'd heard no voices except Kate's and his own. He hated this place more than anything right now. Placing a kiss on Kate's forehead, he shifted her on his lap she he was cradling her like a baby. He rocked them slightly, gently stoking Kate's hair. He tried to look at her when he felt her begin to move. "You okay, Sweetie?" he asked his voice thick with concern.

Kate slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. It took several moments before she remembered what had happened. She began to tense up, small whimpers already leaving her mouth.

Jack frowned when she began to whimper. He didn't want her to flip out again. The last thing he needed was for her to do that again and hurt herself. "Shh…" he tried to calm her, lifting her up slightly and pulling her closer to him. "It's okay, I got you." he assured her. He began rocking them again, kissing her forehead once more. "You tired, Honey?" he asked, feeling her curl up against him.

Kate buried her face in his shirt and nodded her head. "Sing to me." she mumbled with a yawn.

Jack looked down at her and gave her a weird look. "What?" he asked, not sure if he had heard her right.

"Sing to me." Kate repeated with a tired yawn. She held onto him tighter, shaking lightly.

Jack smiled slightly. "What do you want me to sing?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I don't know." Kate replied.

Jack sighed. "How about I think of songs in my head…then you tell me to stop, and what ever song I'm thinking of when you say stop is the one I'll sing?" he asked.

"Okay." Kate said. She waited several moments. "Stop." she said finally, then tried to look through the darkness up at him.

Jack smiled a bit. He hadn't sung in forever. He didn't even know if he had a good singing voice. But oh well…if this was what she wanted.

"Well it's not far down to paradise  
At least it's not for me  
And if the wind is right you can sail away  
And find tranquility  
Oh the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me oh"

He paused to see if she was enjoying the song or not. She seemed to be half asleep, but trying to listen, so he continued.

"It's not far to Never Never Land  
No reason to pretend  
And if the wind is right you can find the joy  
Of innocence again  
Oh the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me oh  
Sailing  
Takes me away  
To where I've always heard it could be  
Just a dream and a wind to carry me  
Soon I will be free, yeah  
Fantasy, it gets the best of me  
When I'm sailing, sailing  
All the world in a reverie  
Every word is a symphony  
Won't you believe me, oh  
Sailing  
Takes me away to where I want to be  
Just a dream and a wind to carry me  
Soon I will be free"

He paused again and she tugged on his shirt, motioning for him to keep going. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Well it's not far back to sanity  
At least it's not for me  
And if the wind is right you can sail away  
And find serenity  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me, oh  
Sailing  
Takes me away  
I heard it could be  
Just a dream and a wind to carry me  
Soon I will be free, free  
I heard it could be

Kate was sleeping now, Jack could tell. He leaned down and whispered the last parts in here ear.

"Just a dream and a wind to carry me  
Soon I will be free  
Soon I will be free, yeah…"


	7. Note

Authors note:

I'm terribly sorry, but this fanfiction will /not/ be continued. Or at least not right here. Check out my new fan fiction; Them: Caught And Abandoned. It goes by the same plot line; it's just written better.


End file.
